Narnian Eyes
by Fierce Queen
Summary: Gazing into the Narnian eyes, what will you see?
1. War and Peace

**A/N - Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been busy finishing undergrad. This is the first of five sonnets I wrote for my my sonnet sequence in my creative writing poetry class. I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer - I don't own Narnia.**_

* * *

"War and Peace"

He fought in battle, later crown'd a king,  
he was yet a boy when he took command.  
Peter train'd in swordplay every morning  
to be the greatest swordsman in all the land.

A king and warrior for years on end:  
ruling alongside his siblings happily.  
Suddenly shov'd out of his most reverend  
home, king became boy again abruptly.

Sliced be the king's soul as man wars child.  
Haunted is the one that stares in his eyes –  
Ancient they look; they've witnessed all things wild.  
There are times Peter's eyes appear too wise.

The man-minded child finally finds peace.  
Through imitating Job, he finds release.


	2. Only Narnia's General

**_Disclaimer - If I owned Narnia, I'd be making $$ off these puppies instead of posting them here._**

* * *

"Only Narnia's General"

I stepped forward, flicked my tail, and watched them  
approach. My visage kept bland amid excitement.  
 _This_ Centaur wouldn't be a fool for the sovereigns.  
Three children? The prophecy said four—I checked!

I studied Prince Peter to gauge his reply.  
Failure raced across his face with Unicorn  
speed. Victory so close, what would go awry?  
"He has betrayed us all!" I raged with scorn.

Peter's head snapped instantly in my direction.  
He caught and held my gaze for but a moment,  
but in those young eyes I saw devotion,  
defense—concern for his brother. Commitment.

The fourth had my loyalty before we met.  
Thanks to Peter, there's hope for Edmund yet.


	3. Joyful Eyes

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine. Black Dwarfs are elecktrum's!**_

* * *

"Joyful Eyes"

One would think energy would wane with age.  
But then there is my sister. Filled with Black  
Dwarf passion, Lucy leaps and twirls and sways  
to pipes, drums, and strings. We never give her flack  
for enjoying her dance (except when she drags  
me out on the floor). Lu's gaiety fills all  
eyes with joy, even as she slowly lags  
behind the song, still weaving around the hall.

Grinning unceasingly, Peter and I  
carry Lucy back to her chambers. (Quite  
heavy for a lithe ol' girl.) A happy sigh  
escapes our sister as we bid good night,  
and Susan tucks her in. She's asleep before  
we leave. Together, we watch her from the door.


	4. Sand and Steel

**A/N - This is actually my least favorite solely because I had such a hard time trying to write Ed. Tell me what you think?**

 ** _Disclaimer - Really? Again? *Sigh* I don't own Narnia._**

* * *

"Sand and Steel"

Edmund sits down in the chamber's corner  
listening to me describe the daring plan.  
His silence, _this_ time, is one of support:  
he allows me to take complete command.

I study my brother – his eyes bland like  
shifting sands. His tension is clear to me.  
But we need our sisters to do this right:  
to fight, find Aslan, and set Narnia free.

"Peter will duel Miraz," Ed interjects  
when diversions are discussed. Standing tall,  
he shocks all gathered. But none can object –  
with fewer soldiers, how else can we stall?

Edmund smirks as sand becomes steel, flashing  
shrewdly. I grin. Miraz won't see us coming.


	5. Fury

**And the last one! I hope you enjoyed them all :)**

 _ **Disclaimer - for the last time: NARNIA'S NOT MINE! Despite how much I want it to be.**_

* * *

"Fury"

 _Someone who doesn't_ _ **exist**_ _?_ Ignorant remark!  
Faithless conjecture spoken brazenly  
to cherished legends held dear in His heart!  
To those for whom He suffered selflessly.

Does not exist? Pray, explain to me then  
why my heart danced when I first heard His name?  
How I saw sorrow in His deep, golden  
Eyes? How I can describe His thick, coarse mane?

Perhaps Susan and I hallucinated  
His death, His corpse and rising. Or riding  
bareback, gathering soldiers; the defeated  
White Witch. Did we see Him at our crowning?

Be thankful, oh Dwarf, I rule my fury.  
For if I did not, Aslan have mercy!

* * *

 **What'd you think? This one needed to be written because I felt the Four should've reacted to Trumpkin's line. And, alas, Lucy :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Aslan's Blessings,**

 **~Fierce**


End file.
